


Bitter Duty

by YMFaery (Young_Murdered_Faery)



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-11
Updated: 2006-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_Murdered_Faery/pseuds/YMFaery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Double drabble. Post-"GoldenEye", angsty slash (I guess), no connection to "Casino Royale" (or the other Bond movies for that matter), cross-posted to ff.net.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bitter Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Double drabble. Post-"GoldenEye", angsty slash (I guess), no connection to "Casino Royale" (or the other Bond movies for that matter), cross-posted to ff.net.

"You were supposed to die for me."

The Alec I knew would have known, given a choice, I would have.

But death was a luxury I could not afford. Dying at Arkangel would have meant failure of the mission, and that the enemy--Russia-- _Ouramov_ \--won. And that could not happen. For our sake, for England, he could not win.

So I completed the mission. Escaped. And left behind my shattered heart, dreaming of the day I would gun him down as brutally as he did you; the day I could finally follow you.

But I was denied even that.

\-----

Oh, Alec.

Did you honestly believe I planned to survive our antenna altercation? I only wanted to delay you long enough to ensure there was no time to reset GoldenEye's course.

That was all I owed England. And on that tiny platform, your hands on my throat, we were so close...

Then Natalya arrived with a hostage helicopter.

I had promised to protect her. And if she had stayed hidden, she would have been safe. Instead, she risked herself to help me.

For one moment I hated her with every fiber of my being.

Then, I performed my bitter duty.


End file.
